Back to Bite
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: My first Casey centered story with EO of course. Casey returns to Manhattan after six years, only for something bad to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you liked my first attempt at a Casey centric story. Don't worry there is EO. Please read and review. No flames cos they will be laughed at and seen as childish.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the children.**

* * *

Miss Casey Novak, ADA was now Mrs Casey Bowden, mommy and law professor at a community college.

After being suspended for a year without pay, Casey moved to New Jersey, where she met her man. Jacob Bowden, a bank manager.

They dated for close to a year before Jake popped the question. He proposed in a fancy restaurant.

_Flashback_

_Casey sat at the table, eating the last piece of her chicken and watched in confusion as Jacob got up from his chair._

"_Jake, honey, what are you doing?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Jake got down on one knee in front of the red head and looked in to her sparkling orbs. He reached in to his coat pocket of his tux and grabbed out a small, red velvet jewellery box._

_Jake opened it with a smile. "Casey Louise Novak, will you marry me?"_

_Casey squealed in delight and covered her mouth momentarily before screaming, "yes, yes...Oh my God, I will marry you."_

_A flood of 'aww's' and 'that's so romantic's' filled the restaurant as Jake slid the white gold princess cut diamond ring on his new fiancee's left ring finger._

_End Flashback_

Casey's P.O.V.

I open my eyes, feeling a presence in front of me. I see my precious daughter standing there in her pink nightgown. She is just one half of my beautiful twins. Jessica Olivia and Hayden Mitchell were born on a stormy night in winter at 9:06 and 9:22. The little Bowdens were now three.

"Hey princess. What are doing up so early?" I ask in a whisper. It was only 5:23am and I didn't want to wake up my husband, who was lying closely behind me with his arm around my waist.

Jessica rubbed her tiny hazel eyes and yawned but didn't respond verbally.

I reach over and caress my baby girl's warm cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask again, just as softly.

"Nightmare, mama," her soft voice informs me.

I nod and gently detangle myself from my husband's big, strong, warm arms. "Do you want Mama to cuddle up with you in your big girl bed?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yes, pwease, Mama," she replies and reaches out with her tiny hand to me.

I tiredly accept her hand as I stand. "Ok, baby," I whisper and let her lead me out of the master bedroom.

My little girl leads me down the hall, just two doors down and in to her 'pink paradise'. I call it 'Jessie's Pink Paradise' because nearly everything is pink. Her walls, bed spread, the matching curtains, cushions on the bed, the list could go on.

"Ok, Jessie, let's hop back in to bed and get some more sleep, huh?" I say as we approach her bed.

"Fank you, mama," Jessica replies as I take one of the bed's safety side rails off. The side I'll be sleeping on.

"It's ok, Jessie," I say as she hops in to her bed, delicately before I hop in beside her.

Jessica rests her little head on my chest and I wrap an arm around her tiny body so she feels safe.

She lets out a little yawn and whispers, "night, mama," as she closes her tired little eyes.

I rub her tiny back and close my own eyes. "Night baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My daughter and I are woken by a flash of light. I open my eyes to see my loving husband and adventerous son. Jake had just taken a photo of us sleeping.

I yawn and rub my still half asleep eyes as I sit up. "Jake, did you really have to do that?" I ask.

I am a bit annoyed because I have told him not to take anymore photos of me while I am asleep.

Jacob laughs as usual and takes my hand as I got up of the bed. "I saw a great shot so I took it, hun," he replies and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

I sigh. "Fine but no more, ok?"

Jake nods before looking down at our beautiful children, who were just standing there looking up at us. "Come on, kids, it's breakfast time. Last one to the table is a rotten egg."

I laugh as I watch my husband and twins run toward the kitchen.

Jake is a very caring, loving, protective husband and father and I am very thankful every minute of everyday to have him and our children.

I walk in to the kitchen to see that Jake and the kids are sitting at the breakfast table, starting to eat their cereal. I sit in my usual chair with a smile , just happily watching Jessica and Hayden eating their cheerios happily.

"Well it's Saturday today. What do you want to do today, Case?" Jake asks me as he sets down a cup of coffee and a plate of egg and bacon in front of me.

I look up at him with a grin. "Thanks, babe. I don't know yet."

Jake nods and sits in his spot next to me as I begin to read the Saturday paper.

On page fifty-two, I find a small news article with a photo of the one and only Elliot Stabler. The caption reads 'One of New York's finest has been promoted to Captain of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan.'

I look up at Jake. "I think I want to go down to Manhattan."

Jacob looks up at me in confusion and raises an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go back there, baby?"

"I want to see some old friends," I reply.

My loving husband takes my hand in his and entwines his fingers with mine. "Then we will go to Manhattan, honey."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you go, Jake."

Jake kisses my hand. "Yes, baby. We will go once we are all ready to go."

"Thanks," I reply and kiss him on the lips, softly.

While Jakes showers I get Jessica and Hayden ready since we gave them a bath last night.

"Jessie, come here, sweetie," I say as I sit on her bed with her clothes that I have picked out fror her to wear today. A pair of light blue jeans with flowers on the left pant leg and a long pink t-shirt.

Jessica walks over to me, buck naked since she decided to take her own clothes off, she picked the bad habit up from her twin brother, who started to do that when he was eighteen months old.

I dress Jessie in her pull-up diaper and her clothes before I put a pair of shiny black shoes on her tiny feet and brush her hair putting it up in pig-tails with two pink ribbons.

"Come on, honey, we got to get your brother ready now," I tell her as we walk across the hall to the blue painted bedroom with a train border around the walls.

I pick out Hayden's clothes and sit down on his bed. "Hayd."

Hayden drops his toy train and strides over to me.

I dress him in a pair of handsome dark blue jeans and red and blue t-shirt with a train on it.

I have to say handsome because he hates to be called cute, just like his father.

I manage to get a pair of blue boots on his feet before he runs off to his father, who is standing in the doorway of the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Shower's free, babe," he says as he picks up Hayden.

"Ok," I reply as I stand up.

I walk past him and head straight to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We arrive in Manhattan about an hour and a half later and head to the 1-6 precinct.

I walk in to the old familiar building and I realize how much I miss my old job and friends. I push the double stroller, containing the twins in to the elevator and at that moment I realize how nervous I am. I am thankful to have Jacob by my side, I just hope that Elliot and Olivia are working today.

We arrive at the desired floor and walk out of the elevator, heading toward the Special Victims squad room.

The squad room has a few detectives working and the captain's office door is open, meaning Captain Stabler must be inside.

I push the stroller, nervously up to the open door and knock.

Elliot looks up at me in surprise. "Casey?"

I nod and Elliot walks over to me. "Hey."

"Hey. Are there your's?"

I smile with motherly pride. "Yes. This is Jessica and Hayden. And this is my husband Jake. Jake, this is Elliot Stabler."

The men shake hands and say hi before Elliot turns back to me.

"Where's Liv?" I ask.

"At home with the kids," he replies simply.

I'm confused. "Huh? Your kids are adults."

Elliot shakes his head and laughs. "The kids, as in our kids. Hers and mine."

"Wow. Liv actually got her wish, huh?"

"Yeah, she fell pregnant a few months after we last saw you. We have a five year old girl, Arabella-Rose and three year old identical twin boys, Ashton and Anthony," he tells me before he grabs a piece of paper and a pen off his desk. He writes something down and passes it to me. "Here's our address. She'll be happy to see you."

I take the address and give him a hug. "Thanks. Is she home now?"

Elliot nods. "Yeah, she is. She's probably doing house work while the kids play."

I laugh softly. "Domestic Benson...This I gotta see," I joke.

Elliot laughs too. "Yeah, I thought I'd never see the day either but she's changed a lot over the last few years."

"Ok, Elliot. I'll see you later."

"Bye guys," Elliot replies before we leave to see Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble writing this chapter but I hope you like it. Please read and review, I don't feel very well right now so reviews will make me smile.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the children and Jake.**

* * *

Casey and Jake find the address that Ellliot had written down for them. The red head looks up to see a nice two storey red brick house with a well maintained front yard. A nice silver SUV sits parked in the drveway and a little purple bicycle with training wheels sits dumped on the front porch in front of what seemed to be the living room window.

The couple get Jessica and Hayden from the backseat of the car. Casey holds Jessica while Jacob holds Hayden as they walk up the paved path up to the front door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the home, Olivia is cleaning up the living room, putting away the boys' toys off the floor, while they are taking their nap, when she is startled by a knock on the front door.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you please look through the living room window to see who is at the door?"

"Yes, Mommy," Arabella answers and jumps off the couch, abandoning the cartoon on the television that she was watching.

She runs to the living room window and looks out. She spots a red head, holding a little brunette, standing beside a tall brown haired man holding a little boy.

"Mommy, there's a woman, a man and two kiddies. The lady looks like 'Aunt' Casey in that photo," she informs her mother.

Olivia looks up in surprise and drops the last toy in to the toy box. She rushes to the front door and opens it to find her old best friend standing on the front porch with a family.

"Oh my God! Casey!"

"Liv!" Casey cries happily and gently embraces the brunette in a hug, being careful of Jessica.

When they pulled apart, Olivia smiles again. "Come in, come in. We just have to keep the noise down a bit. My sons are napping."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey and Jake follow Olivia in to the kitchen where they put the kids on the floor and take offered seats at the round table in there.

"Who are the little cuties?" The brunette asks and squats down to them.

"Hi. I'm Olivia," she introduces herself to the children.

"Hey 'Libia. I Jess'ca 'Libia Bow'en," Jessica answers proudly.

Olivia smiles. "Hey Jessica. Would you like to play with Arabella?"

Jessica nods with an innocent little giggle. "Yes, pwease, 'Libia."

"Ok, hang on, sweetheart," Olivia replies and stands up, facing the living room. "Bella!"

Arabella runs in from the living room. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Bella, this is Jessica. Show her your toys, honey."

The little clone of Olivia smiles. "Ok," she replies and takes Jessica's smaller hand happily and leads her toward her purple painted bedrom with glow in the dark stars and a moon covering the black painted ceiling, representing the night sky. Which is when she was born. At 12:03am on Olivia's birthday. She was known as Olivia's painful but most beautiful birthday present ever.

Olivia then turns to Hayden. "Hi handsome. What's your name?"

Hayden extends his little hand. "I Hayden."

Olivia gently shakes the little boy's hand with a smile. "Hi Hayden, nice to meet you, little man. Are you thirsty?"

Hayden nods, shyly.

"Mind if I pick you up? So you can choose a drink," Olivia speaks softly as Casey and Jacob look on in amazement because Hayden was usually painfully shy around new people, but yet he is speaking almost freely to Olivia.

The brunette delicately scoops up the young child and heads to a top cupboard. She opens it and grabs out a tin. "Would you like some chocolate milk while you wait for Ashton and Anthony to wake up from their nap?"

"Yes, pwease, 'Aunt' 'Libia."

Olivia smiles and sits Hayden on the counter. "Hold on tightly, buddy."

Hayden holds on tightly and watches as Olivia open the tin as she grabs out a blue sippie cup with a clear plastic straw. She puts two teaspoons of chocolate powder in to the cup before going to the fridge. She then returns with a bottle of milk and pours some in.

"Would you like to stir it, honey?" Olivia asks as she offers him the teaspoon.

Hayden nods happily. "Yes, pwease," he replies and accepts the spoon.

Olivia helps him stir it before helping him down off the counter. She put the top on the sippy cup and gives it to the toddler.

"Enjoy, little man....There's some toys in the toy box in the living room. Play with anything you like in the box."

"Fanks, 'Aunt' 'Libia," he says and walks in to the living room with his chocolate milk.

The detective then turns to her other guests. "Would you guys like a coffee or tea?"

"A coffee would be great thanks, Liv," Casey replies as Olivia turns the kettle on.

"You're really great with the kids."

Olivia laughs softly and sits at the table with Casey and Jake. "Had lots of practice. Where you guys living?"

"New Jersey---" Casey begins but is interrupted by two sets of feet padding in.

"Mommy!" The twins call out in unison.

Olivia tuns to her sons. "Hey boys. Say hi to 'Aunt' Casey and 'Uncle' Jake."

"Hi," they say in unison, waving.

"Mommy, there's a boy playing with our toys," Ashton whines.

"That's Hayden. Go play with him, guys. Nicely that is."

The boys nod and run back in to the living room.

Before Olivia can speak again, they are interrupted again by Arabella-Rose and Jessica, who seem to be the best of friends already. Arabella even let the younger girl hold her favourite toy. A white tiger plush toy that sat at about fifteen inches in height. A toy bought for her fifth birthday from her favourite 'uncle'. Fin. The uncle that loved to call her 'Mini Benson'.

"Jessica.." Casey spoke up.

Jessica put her head down and approaches her mother.

Casey gently tilts the toddler's chin up. "Baby, look at me. What has Mommy told you about running inside and interrupting rudely like that?" She lightly scolds the young child as Olivia does the same with Arabella-Rose.

"Not to...Sowry, Mommy. Can me and Bella pway outside, pwease?"

Casey nods. "Only for it's alright with 'Aunt' Olivia?"

The girls ask the brunette who nods simply. "Sure. You can play in the back garden, only if you stay clear away from the fence," Olivia answers.

"Yes, Mommy," Arabella replies, used to the normal playing outside rules.

She was allowed to play out front when her mom or dad are out there with her and when she is out in the back yard, she is usually watched through the kitchen or dining room windows/

The parents go back to their conversation, once the back door closes behind the little girls.

"How are Jessica and Hayden?"

"They're three, aren't they, honey?" Casey replies proudly, enterwining her fingers with her husband's, resting them on his thigh.

"Same age as my boys...." Olivia starts to reply but gets disturbed again by Arabella. Only this time she was screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The three adults run outside to see Arabella running toward them and a masked man running off with a screaming Jessica.

"Come back here! Take Bella inside please and look after my boys!" Olivia says and runs after the man, grabbing a baseball bat, that Elliot uses to teach the boys how to play.


End file.
